Flash Fire Love
by MegalomaniacUrashima
Summary: My dirty pair flash fan fic, romantic confusion between the girls amidst working at the 3WA


"Kei, this all your fault!" Yuri spat. She fought to get out of the rope that had her tied down to the floor. Kei was worn out from cussing up a storm and now felt like cussing Yuri out.  
  
Nothing could change their predicament much though. In front of them was the man who had knocked them out and tied them where they sat now. He had a gun in his hand and big grin on his face. He also had all the patience in the world. Kei's anger may have seen no end, but he didn't seem to care.  
  
"Yell all you want, angels, no one for miles around!" he took a drink of his beer can and finished it off. He then threw it at Kei to have it bounce off of her head. She growled and made faces, but even she was realizing nothing could fix this.  
  
"Kei, calm down," Yuri muttered. Kei was starting to scare her and would hate to see her let loose on the guy. He wasn't bad looking or anything. A small time crook even, he just got lucky. She continued to work the rope at her wrists, but it only served to mess her wrists up. She figured she'd try it anyways. Kei had already been working the ropes for a long time now, but they were too well tied.  
  
"Hehe, I was a boy scout, can you believe it?" he laughed and grabbed another beer from the cooler by him. He tossed it into Kei's lap, "Want one?"  
  
Kei stopped growling and just stared, she was beyond furious.  
  
"Tell you what. I'll assume you sent a beacon out to your friends back at the 3WA an hour ago. They should arrive here in another hour or so. They can untie you for all that I care,"  
  
The two just stared at him, but they stopped working the ropes. At least he wasn't sadistic.  
  
"I'm going to set up this vid cam on this new fangled pipe bomb I made. It's a remote detonator on a timer. I can turn it off from a distance. So then, as I skip town I can watch you struggle, hehe," he smiled.  
  
Yuri groaned. He was sadistic. Kei yawned.  
  
"Only one way to make me turn the bomb off, kiss," he grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"What!?" they both went wide eyed in shock, even though they expected all sorts of crap from his mouth.  
  
"Hey, I'm just a man of irony. I don't ask much, but I get what I want," he grinned more and turned the bomb on. "It's set for a half hour, testing the camera, good, alright. It'll chime when I turn it off. Are you going to get it over with now, or put it off to the last second? I could care less, ta ta!" he walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
"What the hell?" Kei fumed.  
  
"That bomb's like a large grenade," Yuri bit her lip.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Think we could survive it?"  
  
"No, I don't want to be all scraped up!" Yuri whined.  
  
"Scraped up? SCRAPED UP!?" Kei turned and fumed more if that was all possible. "Get to your senses you pretty freak! That thing can kill us quicker than it can scrape us!"  
  
Yuri closed her eyes and cried outright.  
  
"Cut it out!" Kei shouted. Yuri soon stopped. It was a wasted emotion anyways. "Look, we are beat, but that won't stop me from kicking his ass next we meet!"  
  
"So,"  
  
"So deal with it, c'mere!" Kei tried to hop closer to her.  
  
"What!?" Yuri was surprised even though the situation read like a book. She tried to hop away from her.  
  
"Damn it, we're tied so tight we can barely move. He's making this difficult on purpose!" Kei complained. She hopped closer only moving an inch or so.  
  
"Kei, stay back!" Yuri sweat dropped and tried to hop away from her. They were only a few inches away from each other to begin with.  
  
"Look, we're going to die whether we kiss or not, let's just push our luck!" Kei growled.  
  
"You want to kiss me that badly?"  
  
"I want to live so I can kick his ass! I'll kick yours next if you don't hurry up!" Kei hopped closer and started to topple towards her. "Ah, shit!"  
  
"Great, now you're kissing my shoulder!" Yuri tried not to laugh.  
  
"If you don't cooperate, I'm going to be kissing something a lot bigger!" Kei bitched. She thought about chewing on the rope, but there wasn't enough time.  
  
"Eh, damn it," Yuri muttered. She leaned towards Kei and hopped closer. Kei hopped a bit so they ended up forehead to forehead.  
  
"We've like 10 minutes left," Kei commented.  
  
"I know," Yuri sighed.  
  
Now nose to nose they bit their pride and kissed each other quickly nearly missing. The chime didn't go off. No doubt he was unimpressed. They looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"Just imagine it's someone else," Kei whispered.  
  
"Fine," Yuri sighed again. They kissed again this time much longer. They figured they'd kiss until the chime went off, but it never did. They started to get angry and scared, but seeing this as the only recourse, they kissed longer.  
  
The door opened up and they both jerked away. Kei fell over sideways, her face landing in Yuri's lap. The beer can on Kei's lap rolled onto the floor.  
  
At the door was a couple tro cons looking very confused.  
  
"Get the bomb, you jack asses!" Kei shouted, her face slightly muffled by Yuri's skirt.  
  
"Bomb?" one of them walked over and saw the vid camera. He moved it aside and picked up the pipe bomb. "This has no explosives in it," he explained. "Why were you two kissing? Did I interrupt something?" his partner begun to untie them upon adopting the ideology of discretion being the better part of valor.  
  
An hour later the tro con who 'diffused the bomb' was sitting on the sidewalk with two black eyes and boot print on his chest. He decided not to tell anyone about it out of courtesy. It was more like fear though.  
  
Kei and Yuri sat away from each other not wanting to talk about any of what happened. It was far too embarrassing and seeing each other would only bring the memory back. They had no thoughts of the future either.  
  
The one who untied them got off the phone with chief Poporo and walked back over.  
  
"What he say?" Kei asked.  
  
"He's thankful that you two were alright and that he sent a couple other agents to search for the man who captured you. He will even let you ID him if they should find him."  
  
"Great," Kei smiled and clenched her fist.  
  
"Right now we need to get back to the base. Word is another big case came up."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Mr. black-eyes spoke frankly. A woman walked over and handed him a couple ice packs he had requested some time ago. "Thank you," he rested his face upon them and winced at the stinging. He kept it quiet though.  
  
--  
  
The Angels took to the sky and then space on their way to a shadow hyperspace terminal the 3WA use. It was unmarked on any map other than their onboard maps. Yuri flew the ship while Kei slept in her chair. They said nothing to each other this whole time.  
  
They exited hyperspace and headed for the planet with the broken moon off in the distance. Only half hour remained until they were home.  
  
Yuri grew restless hearing Kei fake a snore, she decided to speak up. "Who did you imagine kissing?"  
  
Kei bolted upright in her seat, she did not want to talk about the situation, but she sighed and gave no comment. She looked over at Yuri to see that she had the same expression. Kei shrugged, "Who did you imagine?"  
  
"Uh," Yuri thought, but couldn't come up with anything.  
  
"Not important, let's just get back to the base," Kei got up and walked away.  
  
Yuri frowned and thought. No doubt Kei was thinking the same. If they were thinking of someone else, they could rationalize the situation. If they weren't, then what? Was it desperation? At any rate they were played largely for fools. It wasn't even a bomb.  
  
At least no one else would know about it.  
  
--  
  
"Agent Kei, Agent Yuri, welcome, here's the mission briefing," Chief Poporo handed a couple folders of paper over to them. They took them and read through them quickly.  
  
"A smuggling operation?" Yuri asked.  
  
"Yes, high grade weapons were smuggled across one galaxy to another illegally. The reason for such a thing could only be war. You must find out who is behind it and arrest them if at all possible. Arrangements have been made already. Head out before sunset tonight," he ordered.   
  
"Ok, thanks chief," Yuri smiled. Kei just tossed the briefing back on his desk and walked away. She got the jest of it. Poporo sighed as they left. Those two and a cache of weapons? This wasn't good.  
  
"So, Kei, want to grab some food before we go?"  
  
"I'll get some myself, get lost!" Kei snarled.  
  
"Fine then," Yuri walked off in a different direction. They headed down the street for whatever restaurant suited them best. Kei didn't bother to watch where she was going, twenty minutes later she ended up at some cheapo restaurant on the south side of the city. She grabbed a chair and ordered a burger. Yuri sat down behind her and ordered a salad.  
  
Kei raised an eyebrow and blew smoke from her nose. "Yuri why the hell did you follow me?" she got up and yelled.  
  
Yuri was startled. She turned around with a half prepared retort, "Follow you!? Why the hell would I follow you!?" she was ready to show that she wasn't some plastic doll.  
  
A man walked over, "Ladies, please, no fighting in the restaurant." He was the manager.  
  
"Yuri, I came to this restaurant for its crappy burgers and watered down soda! I did not want you here to eat with me!" Kei clenched both fists. The manager sweat dropped at the comment.  
  
"I walked a completely different direction than you, Kei! How can I follow you if I'm not walking behind you!? And for your information, I cam here for the stupid cheap salads!"  
  
Again the manager sweat dropped, he then wiped his face with a paper towel from a waiter walking by. "Look, ladies, I'm going to have to ask you to l,"  
  
Tables unturned, glass broken, food flung, clothes ripped, the manager feinted on the ground. The next half hour Kei and Yuri sat on the sidewalk as the sun set before them. They had fought bitterly for no reason whatsoever. Something was wrong with them.  
  
"Kei,"  
  
"Shudap,"  
  
"KEI! It's going on 8 pm, we need to get going for those smugglers!" Yuri shouted.  
  
"I know that!" Kei still didn't budge from where she sat.  
  
Ten minutes passed and the sun nearly disappeared. Yuri hailed a taxi with her leg and soon got in. "You coming? I'm going to solve this case without you if you don't!"  
  
"I don't care!" Kei spat.  
  
"You're not coming?" Yuri cocked her head a bit to the side. Since when would Kei back out of a mission involving gun smugglers?" she closed the door and stayed there for a bit. Kei still didn't move. They left her there and headed for the space port.  
  
"Why did we fight?" Kei rubbed her sore face. "I need to get my mind off of this," she got up and walked away. 


End file.
